One Call Away
by DreamingofRevelry89
Summary: "You don't get to choose, you just fall."  What happens when you find yourself falling for someone who you shouldn't have feelings for? Major complications, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, very sadly might I add, own nothing pertaining to Twilight. Sad, huh? I do, however, own the words, thoughts and ideas present in this story. Please respect that.**

**Well now that the necessary evil is out of the way...**

**This is my first venture into the world of Twilight. Normally, I write R/K over on LiveJournal, but I decided to go out of my comfort zone a little and try something different. So please be gentle :)**

**To anyone who's read my work before and followed my link here to read this: THANKS LOVES!**

**If you're interested in reading some of my R/K work, leave me a review and I'll link you to it.**

**This story is AH & AU, and rated M for future sexytimes and some other stuff that's questionable.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. This chapter seemed WAY longer in Word lol.**

* * *

One Call Away - Chapter 1

The thuds coming from what she knew was her upstairs neighbor's bedroom were driving her crazy. Someone above her was having sex. As she laid alone in the darkness, she came to the conclusion that her married upstairs neighbors were taunting her. Her current sexual situation was a little messy - she could call him and ask him to come over. But at 2am, she thought that doing so would for sure make her seem needy, so she ultimately decided against it.

At around 2:30, the thuds ceased, and Bella rolled over to hopefully catch some sleep before she had to get up for work. She was almost asleep when she heard her phone buzz. She ignored it, recognizing the tone as just a text message - something that could wait until the morning. Not even two minutes later, her phone lit up the entire room. Someone was calling her.

Normally, she would've been pissed if someone tried calling her at almost 3am. But once she looked and actually saw **who** was calling, she couldn't answer her phone fast enough. **He** was calling her, and she knew it was for sex - that's all he ever called her for, which she had no problem with.

Even though he was calling for sex, he was still a gentleman about it. He hoped that he hadn't woke her up. She knew if she told him that she had almost been asleep, he would've told her to never mind, so she lied and told him that she'd been wide awake. Then he asked her if she wanted some company.

Of course she wanted company - especially his. But lately, she found herself getting too invested in their relationship. She knew what it was - just sex. But the way he kissed her, the way he grabbed her hair as he pounded into her, the way he told her how good she felt, it all made her heart dizzy. She knew what she was doing - she was _slowly falling in love_ with someone who wanted nothing from her but sex, and she was going to get her heart broken.

She contemplated just ending it, that way she'd make a clean break before she found herself too emotionally involved. she tried time and time again to do it, but each time she opened her mouth to say the words, nothing came out, and all that came from it was another hot and heavy fuck session in some random spot in her apartment.

She threw that out of her mind when he asked her if the spare key was still in the planter in the hallway. He didn't want her to have to get out of bed to let him in - he knew himself well enough to know that he'd be all over her as soon as he saw her, and he didn't want to even think about getting all hot with Bella, only to wake up his sister, who just happened to stay with Bella sometimes.

She told him the spare key was still in the planter, and then she told him to hurry. And he did. Once he was actually at her door, it took him a whole 10 seconds to find the key, open the door and enter her apartment. When he turned around, he found her standing naked in her doorway. He couldn't help but smile as he walked into her bedroom, and he was all over her as soon as she closed the door.

Bella never let him in on the fact that she was falling in love with him, so he had no clue how she felt. She was clueless as well, because unbeknownst to her, he felt the same way.

He, other the other hand, was _falling fast, hard and quick_ for the girl who was supposed to be his fuck buddy - and only his fuck buddy. He knew it was against what they had agreed upon, but he didn't care. He wanted to keep her where she was, with him, for as long as possible. No way in hell would he tell her how he really felt - if he did, he feared she would run away from his as fast as her tiny little feet could carry her. He wasn't about to mess up the one good thing he had in his life because his feelings had changed.

When their fun was over, they both laid on separate sides of Bella's bed, trying to catch their breath. She broke the silence.

"Three days is too long for you to be out of my bed."

He laughed. "Well that wasn't my fault. Alice has been around too much."

"She knows about 'this', about us."

"I know she does. It's just weird. She's my sister and your best friend. Every time I come over and she's here, she must assume I'm here to have sex with you."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Well it's true. But it's really not that big of a deal to her."

"Well I'd prefer to keep the chances of my sister walking in on us having sex to a minimum, if that's okay with you."

"Alright, fine. One condition though."

"You and your rules, woman."

"Shut up. You'll like this one."

"Oh really? Well then, do tell. What's the one condition?"

"Me on top. RIGHT. NOW."

She climbed on top of him, and he couldn't help but look at her while she rode him. He found himself in awe of how beautiful she really was, something he knew he shouldn't have been doing.

But he did it anyway.

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**Honest opinions are appreciated, as long as it's constructive and not just plain mean :)**

**Also, leave me your guess as to who Bella's messing around with...**

**I hope you enjoyed it, because I'm really enjoying writing it.**

**And I forgot to mention, the title will be explained next chapter - I hope you stick with me!**

**And a little pearl of wisdom for this fic - don't assume anything ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Well I own these ideas, but...yeah. I'm just make SMeyer's characters do whatever I want and I get away with it.**

**It's been awhile for this one, I know it. And this is a short update, I know. But to be fair, I'm writing something else that's taking up my time. I have one chapter left to write on this, I think it's about 8ish chapters total. I'll try not to be such a frigid bitch about updating from now on :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One Call Away - Chapter 2

He left the next morning when Bella got up for work. She didn't want him to leave, and she sure as hell didn't want to go to work, but she didn't have a choice in either matter. She wanted to lay in her bed all day, preferably with him on top of her, doing absolutely nothing.

Totally NOT possible in her world.

She was in the shower when he poked his head in to say goodbye. After trying (and failing) to convince him to join her, he said what he always said when he left her.

"One call away baby."

When he had started saying that, she'd roll her eyes. She thought it was cheesy as hell. But the more attached to him she got, the more endearing it seemed to her.

She assumed that when he said that, he meant that when she wanted to have sex again, she'd just have to call. And while that was true, it wasn't what he meant when he said it. To him, it meant she could call for anything - sex, lunch, if she was in trouble or if she just wanted to talk. She'd never know that though because he wasn't going to tell her.

Neither of them could see what was really going on, but everyone around them could. Alice had made a comment to her one night on the phone.

"When are you finally going to admit to yourself that it's more than just sex, Bella? I see the way you look at him, and how he looks back at you. That look says way more than sex, and we both know it."

She, of course, had shrugged it off, telling Alice that she had no idea what she was talking about and that she was totally wrong.

She had really taken what Alice had said to heart - but not for long. He did look at her differently than most guys did, but she blamed that on the fact that he wasn't "most guys". He was polite, he had manners and she had never seen him objectify a woman in the years she had known him.

The idea that he could be in love with her crept into her mind. The way he looked at her while they had sex, how he called her baby, the way he said her name - all of that pointed towards love. But she quickly pushed the idea out of her head. If he was in love with her, he wouldn't sneak out of her apartment when Alice was around, and he'd be doing more with her than just having sex. But he wasn't, so Bella assumed that Alice's claim was SO farfetched and completely ridiculous.

Over the next week, he almost let his feelings slip twice. The first time was at lunch. She had called and said that her mother had to cancel on her, and he immediately told her he'd meet her at the restaurant. During lunch, he made her laugh so hard she thought she was going to burst. He thought she was stunning when she laughed, and when she caught him staring at her and asked him what he was thinking about, he almost just blurted it out. Instead, he said he thought she might need medical attention from laughing so hard and he was trying to think of an excuse for her if she accidentally pissed her pants.

Somewhere in her mind, a little flag went up when she caught him staring. She knew the real reason why he couldn't help but look, but she again wrote it off and ignored it.

The second time he almost let his feelings out was during sex. She was under him, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through his head - the thoughts of always having her in his life, about making their situation permanent and more serious. She had her hands in his hair, and before he knew it she had pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled his head back, his gut told him to say it, but he didn't. Instead, he rolled over so that she was on top, and he ignored his feelings.

If he ever had one true regret in his life, not telling her how he felt was it.

* * *

**I decided I was going to start recommending other fic down here because...well, because I'm a fic whore really. I read too much. Oh well :)**

**First rec will be my current obsession, Written in the Stars by Lissa Bryan. It's a little bit out there (it IS sci-fi after all) but I'm in love with it, and I think it's fantastic.**


End file.
